Of Twins, the color Yellow, and Songs
by Polapopop
Summary: Caution: This contains a double dose of yellow mischief.
1. A New and Familiar Face

Right, so. Hey. Bonjour. 'Tis my first fanfic, so, _**have mercy**._

Look at that, its italic _and _bold! Yes.

R&&R, sweethearts. A few comments wouldn't hurt, would it? Heck no.

So yea, Imma fan of these here Kagamine Vocaloids. IT'S NOT MY FAULT, SHEESH D:

They're my favorites, durrhurr, they have the purttiest voices and faces and Len is such a _gir—_erm. How to conceal this...he's very..._in touch_ with his feminine side. AND OMG I JUST LOVE RIN HIHIHIHI-k. I'll rant later, ahuhuhu. Onwards, readers!

* * *

"Listen up, class! We're gonna have a tranny t'day~" the teacher, Mr. Sakura, said happily. "You can take that literally or figuratively, by the way." He added. The class chuckled. Course, tranny was short for transfer. Sensei wasn't _that _mean.

But, there were rumors.

Anyways, 'nuff bout that. When the tranny entered, the class gasped. Being your typical everyday curious teenager, I looked up from my desk. For a while, I was confused, until he looked back at me.

Gasp.

Look what we have here, folks! A male(?) version of yours truly!

We had the same blonde hair, deep cerulean eyes, and smooth ivory skin. Did I mention we gasped at the same time? No? Well, _I just did. _But then sensei coughed, which made Mr. Tranny here snap back. "Ah, sorry. I'm Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you all." He smiled, then bowed. I narrowed my eyes. Seriously? Not only does he look like me-even more femenine, by the way-but we shared the same surnames. Ah, well, it is a small world after all.

AHEM. It was sensei. Regaining my senses, I stood up sharply. "Sorry bout that. Its a pleasure to meet you, Kagamine-kun. Welcome to 2-A, Im the class rep, Rin Kagamine." I said, grinning at the new guy. He blinked a few times, but grinned back. Ohhh? How amusing.

"Right, you can sit beside Rin." Sensei said, pointing to the seat on my right. As Len sat down, we exchanged greetings and sly smiles.

"Len."

"Rin."

"Well isn't this interesting, class rep?"

"Indeed, indeed it is."

We both nodded to one another, then faced sensei's ever famous drawls. The one that you people would call "lectures".

**SHIBANG, SHIBANG. It was break time. **And unfortunately, no, thats not how our bell sounds.

As class rep, I was assigned to 'guide' the trannies through the school system.

"Well then, shall I show you around?" I asked him, standing up. He looked up at me and grinned. "Yeah, lets go."

I returned the grin with a smirk...

...which quickly flunked as an extremely familiar voice hit the airwaves.

"RINNY, MY LOVE. I HAVE COME FOR YOU~" the voice sang. It was Kaito. You know, the ice cream degenerate. Yeah, that kid. Dont get me wrong, I love him, sure. But he has...certain _habits _that one should be cautious about. And no, I dont love him _that _way. ITS A FREE COUNTRY DARN IT.

Anyways, back to the story. So, as a routine, Kaito crushed me into his chest. Fortunately, I have experienced this daily, so my endurance towards it is quite high. Len blinked. He was probably surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Kaito, this is the tranny. Len Kagamine. Len, this is Kaito." I explained, nodding to both of them. Kaito abruptly stopped rubbing his face into my hair, and looked at Len. He didn't say anything, he just squealed. And no, that is not an exaggeration. Its actually understatement. Poor Len flinched at Kaito's reaction. Kaito started glancing at us back and forth, his eyes big, round, and _sparkly._ I giggled. "Kaito, stop it. The poor tranny's flinching his life away." I commented, making Kaito stop and smile at me, while Len just sighed and slumped down into his beloved chair. "So, what were the two of you talkin' bout?" Kaito asked, sitting down on my desk. "I was about to show him around the school, until you came." I smirked, leaning towards him. Len blinked at us and said, "Well, we can do it tomorrow. Its a Friday, so we can take our time." I nodded thoughtfuly. "Good idea. I better explain everything to you by tomorrow, though." Len raised his eyebrow at the statement. "Why?" Kaito answered for me. "You see, next week is already preparations week." Len narrowed his eyes slightly. "Preparations for what?" I smiled slowly. "The school festival, of course!"

"WHAT?" Len practically screeched.

"Is something the matter?" I asked in a concerned tone, a pout shaping my mouth. It was sincere though, trust me. Len's face got a soft tinge of pink, which poked my curiosity. I decided to ignore it though. "I-Its just that...well...doesn't the festival seem to be to early?" Len asked. "It is. But our school wants to celebrate it on the actual day of its foundation, so we do." I nodded. But then I quickly added, "If that's a problem though, I can—" but Len cut me off. "N-No! Thats fine, I was just curious." I blinked and giggled. Kaito chuckled. "What is it?" I asked. He just shook his head and ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I groaned, puffing out my cheeks. Now it was Len who chuckled. I sighed and smiled. And then Len suddenly raised his pinky finger towards me. "Tomorrow." He said. I was confused at first, but caught up quickly. I grinned and locked my pinky with his. "Its a tour." I said, laughing light heartedly. "Well then, since its almost time, I shall leave you two." Kaito then jumped off my desk. As he exited the sliding doors, he grinned at us and said, "Later!"

And of course, as a finishing act, Len and I both said simultaneously, "Bye, Kaito!"

* * *

"Class dismissed" Ah, one of a student's many favorite phrases.

Quickly gathering my things into my bag, I glanced at Len, who so happened to be finished with _his_ gathering ritual. Dang. He's fast. And so, I quickly turned around to face him. I was about to say goodbye, until- "So, wanna go home together?" he grinned. I only smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**Hooh boy. Wasn't that exciting, dear readers? No? Oh, it was for me t-HEY. Jk. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Next chaps coming soon, so watch out. ;D.**

**-Polapopop**


	2. Visit

**Good evening/morning/afternoon! I decided that the first chap was quite short. So, I'll just kill some time by making a new chap. Enjoy 8D**

* * *

So! Just to refresh ya, I agreed to Len's offer on heading home together. If Destiny wills it, I bet his house will only be a few blocks away from mine.

"So, Len. How are you liking school?" I asked. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrow. I mimicked his action. "Its been a day, Rin." he told me. "Yeah. So?" I cocked my eyebrow higher. "And, well, I can't really explain it. I need a few more days." he replied. Tapping my chin thoughtfully, I just nodded to his statement. "Understandable." He glanced at me, then at the pavement. Did I mention we were walking home? I know I did. After a short stretch of silence, he snapped his head back up and looked at me. "Well, this is my street. See ya tomorrow." he said, smiling. I blinked at him, then looked at 'his' street.

Oh, **_Destiny_**, how mischievous you and your tricks are.

"Apparently, this is my street as well." I smirked. His eyes widened slightly, then slowly brightened as he laughed. How cute. That laugh of his sounded somewhat mature, yet childish at the same time. I found it very alluring. His face just made it even more so. Ah, but, I haven't fallen for him. Yet. No denial here, ladies and gentlemen! "...-in?" a voice cut me away from my thoughts. It was Len. "Ah, s-sorry bout that. Didn't mean to space out." I said sheepishly. "S'okay. Weird though, isn't it?" he asked curiously. I merely nodded. "Yep, a pair of teens who look a bit too much like each other, who share the last name, and live on the same street is definitely weird. "A coincidence perhaps?" he asked, grinning. "Coincidence my face. I won't be shocked if I find some kind of hidden birth certificate stating that you're my twin. I'd be shocked if there _wasn't_any certificate." Len sighed. "Yep. Now I just have to wait for pigs to fly." he agreed. At that comment, I immediately raised my hand, palm up. He got the message and hit it with his own, then both of us started to have a laughing fit. Curious heads started to turn, so we abruptly stopped. The sudden blockage made us cough. Which lead to more giggles and chuckles. Which lead to more turning. Which lead to more coughing. It was indeed a vicious, vicious cycle. A few moments later, we finally regained or composure. I was the first to speak, "Here's my stop. And yours?" I asked, gesturing to the next houses. He walked 2 more blocks. Heh. "Right here." he replied, a smile playing on his lips. "Tomorrow then?" I called. He nodded and gave me a toothy grin. "Heck yeah. See ya!" he called back. I giggled, and at the same time, we entered our houses.

Welcome to my humble, orange-y abode. No kidding, almost everything in my house is orange. Except for a few pieces of furniture and appliances. As it turns out, I'm very fond of that color.

...Maybe 'fond' is an understatement. Oh well.

Anyways, this house of mine is one of them everyday houses: 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, 1 living room, 1 kitchen. Nothing interesting to see here, folks!

I kicked my shoes off and headed towards my room. When I opened my bedroom door, I inhaled its familiar scent. I stripped then put on some comfortable clothes, A.K.A. a shirt and a pair of shorts. So, I plopped down onto my bed and sighed. But then I quickly switched to a sitting position, grabbed my orange, and started to peel. Peeling is a very delicate process. You need to have the right amount of speed and force, and you need to peel it _away_ from your face. Lest the orange decides to squirt you with its immaculate juice.

Why, _yes,_I learned that the hard way. You have been warned.

Peel. Peel. Peel. Peel. **Ring.**_**SQUIRT. A sharp intake of breath.**_**OF ALL THE GODFORSAKEN TIMES TO RING-ARGH, THE CITRUS-Y PAIN. DAMMIT.**_**DAMMIT ALL.**_Okay, Rin, calm down.

After cursing under my breath, I headed downstairs and towards the door.

Open door. Smile. Strangle the hell outta the poor soul. Hehehehe. Dispose of body. Eat orange. Good, _good._

I fixed my hair and clothes. Course, one has to look good for some kickass strangling, right?

I cracked my knuckles and breathed in. "Yes? Who is-!" I gasped. It was Len. My clenched fists relaxed as I breathed out. He grinned at me and simply stated, "I thought I'd come by and visit." My anger quickly dissolved as I chuckled at him. "Of course." I gestured towards the living room. I followed him towards the couch, but made a quick detour and went to the table, grabbed the fruit basket, and sat beside Len. I held up my arms and offered the basket to him. "Are you sure?" he asked, a sparkle in his eyes. I nodded and laughed. "Yea, of course." He smiled and grabbed a slender banana, then began to peel. One advantage of eating a banana is that it doesn't have juice. At this fact, a frown formed on my face. Apparently, Len noticed. He stopped munching and looked at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Oh! Sorry. Its nothing." I replied, and smiled up at him. Len grinned but then it was quickly diminished and replaced with a frown. He stared at me, and his frown deepened. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, and started to turn away. But then, Len gently grabbed my chin and raised my face to his. A blush crept onto my cheeks. He stared into my eyes. Oh, _of course._ My left eye must've been red from the juice earlier. "Stay still." he said. And I did. And then, he blew into my eye. I flinched. It hurt at first but then it quickly subsided, along with the ache from before. I sighed in relief. "Thank you!" I beamed. He just grinned. "But of course." Len said, and then stood up. I followed him once more towards the door. "Going already?" I asked, amused. He only chuckled. "Yep. But I'll see you tomorrow." he replied with a smirk. He started to walk away, but then turned back. "Oh, and, thanks for the banana!" he said, then finally ran to his house. I smiled softly and closed my door, ran to my room, and threw myself onto the bed. Turning over, I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Oh, this year is _definitely _going to be fun.

* * *

**To those who care, sorry for the delay. I've been, er, busy. And 's going blargh on me D:**

**Anyways, another short one. Hope you enjoyed! Keep yer eyes peeled for the next chaps 8D**

**-Polapopop**


	3. Color Coded Trio

Ehe. Oranges&&Bananas. Gotta love 'em.

So, hello, folks! Pola here. Thank you-though few-for the reviews 8D. They're like little bundles of joy. :'D. Anyways, here's chap 3, the Color Coded Trio!

* * *

Bring. Bring. Bring. BRIIIIING. **BRING-FRIKKIN-BRING. **

_**Ker-thunk!**_

[A/N: I bet all of you can bluntly guess what thing caused that sound.]

"Much better." I groaned, rolling over beneath the shelter of my bed covers. Twas morning. Lovely. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the clock says its past 7-_**What. WHAT? The clock says its seven. THE CLOCK SAYS ITS SEVEN? WOE IS ME. **_

[A/N: I love Finding Nemo kthx. Hope you get the reference though.]

_Faster, Rin! YOU. CAN. NOT. BE. LATE.__ DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF, RIN? RUN AS IF THE LAST ORANGE ON THE MARKET'S ABOUT TO BE SOLD._

I moved at mach speed and managed to complete my morning rituals, also arriving at school with a few minutes to spare.

That, my friends, is what I call motivation at its best. Trust me.

"Morning!"

"Hey there, class rep!"

"What's up, Rin?"

"Good to see you!"

They greeted. I reciprocated their smiles and words, weaving my way towards my place. Len was sitting in his chair, casually chatting with the other students. He looked at me, winked, then grinned. "Heya, Rin!" I smiled at him then sat down. "Hey, no 'good morning'?" he asked childishly, pouting. I laughed at him, as the others arround him did the same. "Good morning, Len. Happy?" I smirked, facing the blackboard. "Yep." I could practically feel the grin in his voice.

The door opened, the teacher entered, I stood up.

"Stand." I said. The class did so and greeted the teacher. Sensei smiled and gestured for us to sit.

"Class dismissed."

**BringBrangBring. Break time.**

I slouched back into my chair and sighed. I felt a pair of hands ruffle my hair. Looking up, I saw a smiling face and short blue hair. "Hey there, Kaito." I said, grinning up at him. He smiled softly. "Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and giggled. "Of course not." He beamed at me, then let go of my hair. "Let's eat then!" I smirked and took out some food from my bag. Kaito sat down on my desk and started to, er, eat a popsicle. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "Mind if I joined you?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Len." Kaito looked up from his ice cream and grinned at Len. "Whatcha got?" he asked. Len started to rummage his bag of food. A few seconds later, he took out a banana. Hm? What's _my _fruit? Guess. What? An orange, you say? Hey, give this little darling a prize, s/he guessed right! Now, as you can imagine, the three of us looked very..._color-coded_. Although this didn't bother us, our fellow classmates started to think that we were quite an interesting specimen. Murmurs started to scatter and travel; some were caught by our ears. And then suddenly, the room's sliding door disappeared and made way for the school's beloved student photographer: Gakupo.

As he neared us, we raised our heads and smiled at him. Points to Len, for he didn't even know who the eggplant-haired male was. "Why, hello there!" Gakupo beamed. "Yo, Gakupo." Kaito remarked, nodding towards him. Len and I chuckled. At this, Gakupo turned to me and gasped. He then quickly grabbed my shoulders and darted his eyes left and right from me to Len. It was _intense. _And then finally, he shook me and stared straight into my eyes. "Rin, who is this twin of yours?" Gakupo exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and gestured my hand towards Len. "This is Len Kagamine. Exchange student. Same age. Same street. Not related. Go figure." I said, smirking. Gakupo gaped and started to giggle hysterically…which isn't really strange since its Gakupo. In a good way. Anyways, after his euphoric moment, he shook Len's hand energetically. Len complied and grinned at him all the while. When they let go, Gakupo turned to me and smiled. I took a bite out of my orange and swallowed. "So, what'cha doin' here, Gakupo?" I asked. He smirked and raised his camera. "It's the second day of school. Gotta have some pictures, right?" he said. I nodded in response. "So, uh, I was wondering if I could take a snap of you three?" he asked, fidgeting. The three of us looked at one another and laughed. "Sure, why not?" we said in unison. Gakupo backed up and raised his camera to his face. The three of us fixed our clothes and started to change positions. Len sat on my desk and motioned for me to sit beside him. Kaito, on the other hand, placed his arms on our shoulders while standing up, popsicle on his right hand. Which was my side. I placed my orange near my mouth. Len did the same with his banana. Gakupo started to count down.

**3...**

**2..**

**1.**

We grinned at the final number. The camera flashed and captured the image we made. The sorrounding students all laughed and clapped as Gakupo started to waltz away. "Thank you~" he sang as he closed the door behind him. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Kaito told us. Len nodded. "Quite the second day." I giggled and ruffled his hair. "You aint' seen nothing yet."

* * *

**I was like totally listening to Coward Mont Blanc and Matryoshka while writing this 8DDDD. Anyways, to those who're reading, sorry for the forever late submitions. This chapter was originally gonna be Len's school tour, but I decided to make it into...what it is instead 8DDDD;; /shot. I hope you liked it :U. And yes, Gakupo is the school's photographer. And no, I'm not taking that back D. Teehee. R&R, darlings! Chap 4 coming soon! OH, BTW. Coward Mont Blanc's by GUMI Megpoid and Matryoshka's by Hatsune Miku and GUMI Megpoid. I was listening to the Kagamine version tho ;D**

**-Polapopop**


	4. Lunch and Karma

**H-Hello :D;;. Im completely bored so I'll try to make a scroll-downable fic. So yea.**

**And for this fic, drum roll please, let's take a peek at Len's perspective, shall we?**

* * *

_Foorashu Backu_

_We grinned at the final number. The camera flashed and captured the image we made. The surrounding students all laughed and clapped as Gakupo started to waltz away. "Thank you~" he sang as he closed the door behind him. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Kaito told us. I nodded. "Quite the second day." Rin giggled and ruffled my hair. "You aint' seen nothing yet"._

And so the bell rang.

Rin and I jumped off the desk and went to our respective seats. And Kaito gave us a quick farewell before retreating to his classroom. As the teacher stood behind his desk, Rin motioned the class to stand.

"Greet."

"Good morning, Fujimoto-sensei!" Sensei smiled at us softly.

"Sit." _[A/N: Idk, but I __**think**__ this is relatively close to what they say. OTL;;]_

_Soon the lesson floated by, entering ears as it went. Then it was adjourned. _

I yawned in my seat and stretched. It was finally lunch time. I looked to my right and saw Rin do the same. We both laughed as our eyes met. Suddenly, a thought popped up in my head. "Rin, when are you gonna do the tour?" I asked, my excitement lining my tone. She just giggled cutely. Yes, it's cute. And no, I am not some kind of guy with an 'in-denial-complex'. "I was actually planning on doing it after school, but if you want, we could do it now." Rin grinned at me. I blinked and scratched my chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds, I snapped my head back up. "Let's do it after school." Rin laughed lightly and pulled out a food container and some utensils from her bag. "Of course." She chimed. When Rin set down her food on her desk, Kaito magically sprang into the classroom, food in hand. He walked up to us and placed his lunch on Rin's desk. "Why hello there, Kaito" Rin smirked. Kaito grinned at her and looked around the classroom. And then he stopped and looked at one of our classmates, Akira. _[A/N: Any characters here not related to Vocaloid are not my OCs. But their names may have some importance to me.] _I looked at Rin with a questioning look, and she just chuckled. I looked back at Akira and saw him give a knowing nod and smile at Kaito, who did the same in return. He grabbed the chair in front of Rin's desk and swiftly seated himself. "What was that about?" I asked, raising a brow. Kaito started to open his food container while answering: "I was asking permission." I gave him a skeptical look but then quickly diminished it. The chair.

And then everything became so _clear._

Rin noticed my thoughtful expression and stifled a laugh. Of course, I noticed and questioned. "I-Its nothing, Len." She said, quickly catching herself. I rolled my eyes and frowned. She looked at me and smiled warmly. "Don't do that, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours."

I instantly flushed and stuttered.

"I-I…no…face…pretty…girl…hngh!" My head made contact with my desk. I heard Rin and Kaito explode with laughter. My dignity was _slowly_ but _surely_ deteriorating.

Silence.

I looked up and saw Rin and Kaito smile down at me. I blushed. "W-What?" I asked. And then they did the unthinkable.

"So cute!"

I slammed my fists on my desk and groaned in horror. I heard other slams as well and reluctantly looked up.

Kaito and Rin were mercilessly pounding on a desk, attempting to stifle their laughs. **TYPICAL. **Finally, after a few good minutes, they miraculously turned to me, their faces red from the said attempted stifling. "S-Sorry, Len. It was just a joke." Kaito reasoned, patting my shoulder. I glared at him, which made Kaito laugh louder.

Not exactly the desired effect.

I felt someone ruffle my hair and whipped my head up. Rin stared down at me, her eyes twinkling softly. "Yeah. Sorry for teasing, Len." She giggled. I mumbled incoherently and put my chin flat on the desk. Then I felt small, slender fingers combing my hair. I sighed in content and lazily looked back at Rin. And then I internally gasped.

Eyes closed and with a soft smile on her face, she started to hum softly.

I've never seen her look so…_serene_.

I mean that in a good way. Well, Rin was always hyper and energetic. This is my first time to see her so calm, so gentle, _so-_"Heyyyyy, lover boy!" I heard Kaito's voice call out. I gasped and looked at him. He grinned at me and I felt my face flare. And then I hastily looked back at Rin, who-thankfully-just opened her eyes. She looked at Kaito with a raised brow and chuckled. I groaned and stretched. And then, something clicked in my mind. I snapped my neck towards the clock and gasped.

5 minutes to bell.

_HOT DAMN-__EAT LIKE A MAD MAN, LEN, __**EAT LIKE A MAD MAN**__._

The two started to notice my sudden course of action and gasped simultaneously. They quickly opened their lunch containers and devoured everything within it. I smirked subconsciously.

**Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong.**

I gasped and inhumanely packed my lunch things into my bag. Rin and Kaito did the same, but with Kaito running out of the classroom, shouting goodbyes and farewells. I glanced at Rin. She sighed and replaced her lunch box under her desk. I stood up and did the same, chuckling darkly at her flustered movements. Rin looked at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

I merely chuckled once more and said, "_This _is what you call karma."

* * *

**Erm. So, this was **_**also**_** going to be Len's school tour…but decided against it /shot. -uploads to FF- -fails to scroll down- -curses- -sobs in a corner-**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE DONE SO FAR. Cheers 8D!**

**Reviews are most wanted and appreciated. Sorry for the lateness, btw eve;;. –runs away-**

**-Polapopop**


	5. School Tour

**I swear to God that this will be the School Tour. Hissss. Enjoy! 8DDD**** Aaaand let's go back to Rin's perspective. –gets tingly- Btw, I don't put the disclaimers here because it's painfully obvious that I do not own Vocaloid. –sanity and life turns to smithereens-**

* * *

_Foorashu Backu_

_He merely chuckled once more and said, "This is what you call karma."_

I stared at Len for a few seconds and suddenly reverted back into a fit of giggles. Len twitched, an aura of annoyance radiating from him. After a moment, I regained my composure and looked at him once more. He raised his brow in a questioning manner and tilted his head. The said action made me snigger, which resulted to Len twitching in irritation once more. I sighed with satisfaction and raised my hands up in defeat.

"Yeah. You got me."

He blinked and opened his mouth to counter, but then closed it. And then abruptly, he clapped his hands on mine and started to laugh. "You bet I did!"

I could only smile and do the same.

_**FWOOSH. **__**Akiyama-sensei has entered the premises.**_

Having quick reflexes, I sat down as soon as I heard the SFX and pulled Len down into his seat as well.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Len look at me with a bewildered expression. I chuckled internally and stood up.

Defeats the purpose of sitting down, I know. But wouldn't it be awkward to just…_stand _there?

"Stand."

"Bow." [_A/N: I-Is this the right one? Can someone tell me OTL;;]_

**[**_A/N: Btw, For a single day of classes, There will only be three classes. Each will be before the breaks, departure, or club time. Makes everything easier ;D.]_

"Class dismissed."

Sighing, I combed my bangs and stood up, bag already at hand. And yes, all of my things are neatly arranged within it. That is, if you were curious. If you weren't…erm, just think of it as a bonus. Hee.

I turned to my right and stared at Len, who was still sitting down. He noticed this and looked up at me, brows raised in question. I sniggered. "Would you care for a tour, Kagamine-san?" He gaped and stood up, a finger also raised. But then his face reverted into a smile, and he put down his hand. "But of course!" I chuckled lightly. And, as a proper lady, I escorted him out of the classroom, and onto the school's large campus. We were about to walk out of the high school building-

"**GUFO!**" Blue…flurry…h-hit….GASP—hngh!...light….seeing…B-Budha….**HAK!**

S-Someone's shaking me…?

"**-**in! Rin! Snap out of it!" Len's voice called out. Begrudgingly and slowly, I opened my eyes. Two pairs of blue eyes stared down at me, concern glazing them over.

"Wha—" Another attack.

"Riiiiiiiin! I'm soooo sorry! I-I swear, I didn't mean to knock you out!" Kaito sobbed, his face buried in my shoulder. I took a deep breath. If you've been childhood friends with this…_thing_ like I have, you'll amazingly develop a high level of patience, stamina, defense reflexes, and some offensive reflexes too. So, it's a win-win thing. I'm not gonna tell Kaito that though. Kuhehehe. Then I noticed Kaito was still sobbing, so I decided to pat his head. "Its okay, I know you didn't mean it. Besides, I'm used to it." I sense that my face was holding a wide grin, because Kaito's face was holding one as well. That was the time when I remembered we were a three-person party. I was about to look up at the ignored third-person when I was suddenly pulled upwards. "Upsy-daisy." Kaito remarked, putting me down on the concrete. "Thanks." I replied, and then turned to Len.

His face was as blank as a brick wall. Without lines. Right.

"Len, you okay?" I asked, waving a hand in his face. He blinked twice and stared at us. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just…shocked." I giggled at the statement and smiled. "I understand," and turning to Kaito-"wanna come with?"

I turned to Len again. "That is, if you don't mind." He chuckled heartily. "Why not?" Kaito went to the space between Len and I then patted us lightly on our shoulders. Then, he latched his arms onto our necks and pointed towards the school's gym.

"_Tally ho!"_ Kaito screeched.

I turned my head towards Len and saw him do the same. Ah, the natural-occurring simultaneous wonders between a pair of non-twin twins. Marvelous. Then I looked up at Kaito, only to see that he was recovering both of his arms. I straightened my back, snickering all the while.

"What?"

I turned to Kaito. "Nothing."

"Reaaaally~" he whined.

Giggling, I replied: "Yes, really."

And then I felt something warm enclose my hand, and squeeze. Nodding to myself, I held Kaito's hand in mine.

As we neared the gym, I noticed Len look between Kaito and I. His eyes widened. The two of us could only snicker.

"Is there…something I need to know?" he asked, staring at our hands. Kaito and I looked at one another, made a face, and laughed.

"Dang. That was _really_ funny, Len." Kaito commented. I smirked and agreed. Said funny man narrowed his eyes at us, suspicions obviously rising. "We're childhood friends, Lenny!" Kaito bellowed, slapping Len on the back.

An unexpected attack executed by Kaito!

"**HAK!**" Len coughed. The blonde teen kneeled on the ground. Kaito blinked and squatted in front of him. "Come on!" he cheered, urging Len to get on. "No way in hell." Len retorted, face twitching. "Oh come on, Lenny. Do you want another attack? And also," I whispered, "_you _might be the one to attack _Kaito_ next." I could practically see Len's inner-self raging in victory.

Apparently, after experiencing only _one_ of Kaito's assaults, it's painfully obvious that Len doesn't want it to happen again.

Poor Kaito. Those were Kaito's actions of endearment, after all.

Len jumped on Kaito, locking his left arm around his neck and raising his right arm towards the gym. "And I quote, _TALLY HO!"_ cried Len. "That's the spirit! Off we go, to the Higashimura High Gymnasium!" Kaito yelled, running like a warhorse. I watched them disappear into the tall building, the corners of my mouth tugging up to my ears.

"A fun school year indeed."

* * *

**So? What do ya think 8D? I personally like this chapter, durphurp. ****Apologies for the long-wait. If there even was one. –confidence breaks-. Dammit, all of my chaps look so much longer on MSWord. Guh. Also, I'm probably gonna continue _a bit_ of the tour in the next chap. R&&R, sweeties! More chapters to come 8D!**

**-Polapopop**


	6. Tour Aftermath

**Heya! Pola here. I-I'm happy that people can read my fic –tears up****-. And, um, this chapter will be the **_**aftermath**_** of the tour, lol. I always change my predictions while actually **_**writing**_** the darned chapter DDDD.**

* * *

_Foorashu Backu__ [A/N: Lol not rlly 8D –shot-]_

"_A fun school year indeed."_

Apparently, I wasn't needed for Len's school tour. Kaito was busy bamboozling him with facts and what not with the school and its facilities. Ah, did I mention Kaito was one of the school's top students? He also has a knack for sewing. Don't ask. Ah, but alas, the two boys have become brothers now.

This old man feels lonely, that this one does. _[A/N: Usotsuki Lily, anyone? 3. Love that manga. And the mangaka. Ahh.]_

We were headed towards the auditorium now. I had a different plan in mind, though. The path leading to the auditorium intersects with the one going towards the school's front gates. Knowing Kaito, he might not let me go. But since he was distracted-!

**My chance has come. ESCAPE PLAN COMMENCING.**

Just as Kaito galloped to the auditorium, I waited for a few seconds until we had a bit of distance. I sharply turned and dashed towards the gates. I admit-I was bored and lonely. So, why not just go home? I was about to reach the gates when I heard a strange _whirring_ noise.

My senses were practically _tingling_ for me to run like hell.

Taking a deep breath, I kicked off the ground more forcefully. A maniacal laugh pierced the air and I knew, in crumpled defeat, that-

"Resistance is _futile,_ Rinny! **LOVE ME**." Kaito sang.

Yes. That. But even so, I refused to submit. I was so, so, _deliciously close_! Abruptly, the whirring sound drew dangerously near, so I decided. It was time to duck. And when I did,

It seemed that Kaito and Len had the same idea. **BLAST IT.**

This, of course, resulted into a mash-up of us three, with me at the bottom and Len on top.

_[A/N: I know you has a mind like me uhihi.]_

I writhed beneath them, fruitlessly clawing myself out. "**KAITO! WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?**" I cried, slamming my fist on the concrete, along with a trigger happy Kaito and Len giggling wildly on my back. "Oh, Rinny. You know you can't escape my love!" I cursed under my breath and snapped my head up at Len.

EGADS.

H-He was grinning like…like…like a foo-like Kaito!. Y-yeah! Wait, that's not the point. The point was that he's become like Kaito. I've seen it all before. But it's a process, so it can be stopped. And of course, as Kaito's friend, I know how.

I mustered all my energy into my hands and bitch-slapped him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SON!" I yelled, both hands still on his cheeks. The result was just as planned. Yagamismirk. Len's face quickly shifted from ditz-happy to wthjusthappened-shock. Kaito frowned. "I-I-what happened?" Len stuttered, eyes locking onto mine. I sighed knowingly and pulled myself out, offering both of my hands to them. When they stood up, I made a quick gesture with my hand and looked at Len. He swallowed and nodded at me.

"That was what I call…the Kaiton Phenomenon. KP for short." Len looked at me funny, and Kaito was just nodding, grinning all the while. "KP only happens when you've met Kaito for the first time. It begins when you hang out with Kaito, progresses when you suddenly go ecstatic with him, and then ends with me and a slap to the face." I explained, enumerating the process with three fingers. Len looked at me with a blank stare then abruptly gasped. "Y-You mean…just now…I-!" He stuttered and started to twitch. "Yes. KP also miraculously deletes any events of its happenings from the victim's brain when he or she wakes up." I said, concluding the explanation.

"**Gueh!**" Len slammed both of his palms on either side of his face.

"Ahh, coming to, are we?" I commented, smirking at his quick recovery. He looked at me then at Kaito, eyes squinting. Kaito chuckled and hid behind me, draping his arms around my neck. "That was quick, huh, Rinny?" Kaito murmured, placing his chin on my head. Len sauntered towards us and abruptly placed his forehead on mine, shocking blue orbs staring at their equal. I internally gasped and opened my mouth.

"Jealous?" I questioned, smiling mischievously at him. Our faces were dangerously close, but my defenses won't be so easily broken. Kaito was still acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Well, it probably was-for us, anyways. Len imitated my grin and breathed on my face. I blinked, my eyes a bit stung. I felt thin and smooth fingers graze my cheeks and grip them slowly. "Perhaps." Len remarked, his eyes glinting. I giggled and continued to stare into his eyes.

Until he suddenly pulled back.

The impact made me fall into Kaito, who gladly held me tighter, humming happily. Len smirked and crossed his arms, all the while not breaking eye contact. "This is the first time I've seen a girl not get flustered around me, let alone hold a confident face while mine is merely inches away," he grinned widely "but I expected nothing less from you." I smiled softly. "How so?" Len tapped his chin thoughtfully. A few moments later, he scrunched his brows together and replied: "It's probably because I can see a bit of myself in you. And not only physically, I might add." I was about to open my mouth, until Kaito cut ahead of me. "I completely agree, Len-chan!" I glanced at the two with seemingly peevish eyes. "Is that an insult?" I countered. Len gasped and clutched his chest. "W-Wha-"he stuttered, eyes glistening. I stifled a laugh and slapped him on the back.

"Ueh!" Len coughed. He snapped his head towards me and frowned. "I was just kidding, Lenny." At the similar nickname, he blanched. "But still. That was pretty impressive-you holding your own against my assault. Let alone with Kaito's too." Len remarked. I smiled in thanks. "Keh! Kaito's been trying to seduce me for years. But before I tell you about it," I glanced at Len "why don't the two of you finish the tour?" Kaito let go of me and walked to Kaito. "…and this is the school's entrance. Once again, welcome to Higashi High. Enjoy your stay, kid!" he grinned from ear to ear. Len reciprocated the action, and then both boys grabbed me by the arms and started to walk away from the school.

I smirked to myself as they simultaneously announced: "Done!"

* * *

**Uheh. I-It's so long. -transfers to FN-. -sees preview-. OTLOLOTLOTL;;;;;. Hisssss. Dammit, MS Word does wonders to make it look so long D'8**

**Sorry for the wait, folks 8DDDDDDD. Next up will probably the following day, and the trio's walk home. Probably. You know me, 8DDDD;;; -shot-.**

**-Polapopop.**


	7. A Walk Home

**Hello, lovelies 8[D.**** The terrible plauge called Pola has returned, ready to spazz you with non-funny statements and touchy-feely moments! You have been warned. OH, AND, AS LATE AS IT IS, TIHI. I'D LIKE TO GREET THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED. YOU HAVE MY UNDYING THANKS. **

_Foorashu Backu /not. _

_I smirked to myself as they simultaneously announced: "Done!"_

Len looked past me and latched his gaze onto Kaito. Knowingly, I softly nudged the blue-head. He looked down at me, I slightly moved my head to my right, Kaito got the message, and turned there as well. He raised a fine brow curiously at Len. "I'm not a kid, by the way." He said, huffing in a somewhat annoyed manner. Kaito chuckled. "Oh? Why is that?" Len narrowed his eyes at him, skeptical. "I mean, we're in the same grade." I snorted in amusement while Kaito's eyes danced with mirth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len's brow twitch. Thus, I quickly stopped myself from showing any further signs of amusement. "I am afraid you are dearly mistaken, Lenny." Kaito cooed, a lopsided grin eating up his face.

"I'm a year above and older than you." Kaito stated. Len paled in shock.

Oh Len, you never win, do you?

"R-Rin-" Len began. I quickly held my hand up at his face, silencing him. "It's true. I'm so sorry." I commented sincerely.

Woe is Len, whose dignity will be forever crushed by Kaito's unruly revelations.

"He's really smart. Artsy too." I added.

**BAM!** _**Another hit.**_

And it wasn't even on purpose-HAH.

Kaito grinned in a foolish manner-somehow deterring my earlier statements. "Shucks, Rinny, I never knew you liked me this much!" he chortled. Len recovered quickly with that, and sniggered at me. "Reaaaally now. Friends don't keep secrets, you know." He scolded, draping an arm around my shoulder. I scoffed and waved the comment away, confidence and slyness fusing together. "Please, I like you _way_ more than that, Kaito." I grinned at him. The desired effect was immediate. He blushed and bit his lower lip, and stuttered. "Y-You-!" I laughed. I felt Len's grip on me tighten, so I turned to him. I was mildly shocked to find him reacting the same way Kaito did.

Ah, how cute men are when successfully teased.

I pinched Len's cheek lightly, smirking crisply. He flinched and pushed my hand away, a tear poking out of his eye. "Stupid inhumane strength…" Len grumbled softly. I could very well hear it, though, and decided to let it slide.

After a few moments of silence, Len piped up. "Kaito, we're in Rin and mine's street now. Where's yours?" Kaito smirked wickedly before pulling the three of us into a stop. Len looked at Kaito strangely before glancing at the house before us. "Welcome." Kaito sang, arms wide. In turn, I just hummed. While Len's eyes twitched.

He must have problems. Just kidding.

_Maybe._

"Well? Wanna come in?" he asked in a slurred manner. I shook my head and smirked dryly, raising my bag and school items. Kaito pouted then quickly looked at Len. Len, still gawking, hunched over as I hit his side. "S…same h-here…" he gasped, glaring softly at me.

I am such a sadist.

And I like it. You do too.

"Fine. I'll come with. Wait here." Kaito huffed, and proceeded into the mansion.

I was dully shocked when Kaito came out seconds later. I still cannot see a possible way to this quickness-his room was at the end of the _freaking hall on the second floor of that palace-like mansion._

But I won't ever tell him that.

"Shall we go?" And so kaito ironically pulled as away and towards my house.

Oh joy.

**OMG. IM SO SORRY. I AM FOREVER A LIAR 8DDDDD. AND WOW HI IS ANYONE STILL HERE. LAZINESS AND EXHAUSTION TEMPT ME**** ALWAYS. I-I hope people are still reading /sob. /3 HEY HEY IT WAS JUST MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY. YES. 25****TH**** . Ok, nobody really cares but I'm thick like that. Next up is an infiltration of houses. Probably. 8[D**


	8. Len's House

**I'm a freaking bitch for not updating in forever and you love it. Jk. I am thick-faced, I'm sorry OTL. ILY ALL D''''8.**

**...If anyone's even there /sob. Anyways, enjoy 8U. BTW I WILL TAKE THIS OPPORTUINITY TO SAY...**

**GAYS I HAVE A TUMBLR FOLLOW ME. || YES I AM SHAMEFULLY ADVERTISING AHAHAHA. /SHOTSHOTSHOTLIKEABITCH**

**ANDAND, Thanks to all those who favorited! It's a pleasure pleasuring you! Well, I hope you were pleasured-/slapped. Oh, I'd also like to start asking any of you readers to help me out. I crave inspiration, and a friend who could kick me in the ass and tell me to finish the forsaken story. Someone who could also correct my mistakes and improve myself. Although anyone of you lovelies is fine 8D. /waves at the empty expanse of so-called readers**

**Also my previous chapters are horrible omg. I shall try to better myself through this. Elongate them too.**

_Foorashu Backu_

"_Shall we go?" And so Kaito ironically pulled us away and towards my house._

_Oh joy._

"Kaito." I grunted, pulling my arm away. He blatantly ignored me. "Kaito." I tried again, heaving my poor arm harder. He stayed silent once again, forcefully dragging me to _my own home_. I turned to Len for a sign of hope, but he just smirked down at me.

Well, I never doubted karma was real.

In a fit of frustration, I unsuccessfully dug my heels into the concrete, screaming: "KAITO! How _dare you!_ You have the _audacity to ignore __**me**_?"

Said person finally-_finally _-turned to me, a grin tugging at his lips. I scowled at him, and huffed. Len's carefree laugh accompanied Kaito's smooth one. I felt my frown soften into a smile. But they stopped short as I paused in front of a small, bright red gate. "Here we go." I mumbled. Quickly snatching my keys from the depths of my bag, they jingled in protest as I jammed them harshly into the lock. I winced. "So sorry." I whispered to them, gently retracting and grasping them in my hand. I stepped into my household, relishing in its familiar feel. But then I stopped-no footsteps were following mine. I leaned against the door and raised a brow in question. "I suppose this is goodbye then?" Len and Kaito shook their heads quickly. "Let's visit Len's house instead!" Kaito suggested, retaking his place beside me. I grinned at his idea. "Suuuuure." I managed to drawl. "That okay with you?" I turned to Len. He smirked saucily. "Of course. It's best that you two brace yourselves, though." He said. I nodded, unlocked the door, and walked into the house. "Just give me a moment." I called to the two, and then proceeded upstairs. Now, I must do this quickly. Lest Kaito will bring havoc into my household.

He's worse than a raging tornado on a winter's d-_**CRASH.**_

SWEET BUDDHA, that boy works pretty damn fast.

Cursing softly, I gently threw my bag onto my bed, grabbed my phone, a ponytail, and a pair of slippers. I stomped to the scene of the crime and glared accusingly at Kaito, who in turn smiled sheepishly. I put on the slippers and placed my shoes somewhere near the door. "What did you break now?" I asked, eyeing him critically. His shy smile turned into a smirk as he walked towards me. I slowly leaned on the stairs' railing. ''Nothing that was yours." He replied smugly. "Then I won't ask anymore." I skipped to the doorway and ushered the two out, locking the door surely behind me. "Next stop?" I raised a brow to Len. Said person laughed and ruffled my hair. "Len!" the gasp earned me an arm on the shoulder. "My house!" he said, looking at Kaito in a very co-conspirator-y way. I shrugged it off and let the arm pull me along. Besides, the trip's less than a block.

[_A/N: I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW THE MEASUREMENT OF A BLOCK LOL... DON'T GOT THEM BLOCKS HERE. At least, that's what I think. 8DDDDD._]

"Hm? Rin, is that all you're bringing?" Len asked, eyeing my empty hands. "I only got a phone and my ponytail within my arsenal." I gestured, wringing my wrist at his face. Abruptly, he grabbed it and pushed the offending hand down, but all the while locking his arm in mine.

How sweet.

But maybe it's for his protection as well. I'll never know.

"Also, why should I bring a lot of stuff? What do you have planned?" I inquired, glancing at Kaito slowly, who in turn grinned. Then I noticed something mildly large, rectangular and blue in his hand.

The school bag?

I scrunched my brows and turned back to Len, who was smiling slyly. "A study session?" I guessed, the answer mildly surprising me. "Yeah! So, are we gonna go back to your house and get your stuff?" he asked triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. Kaito giggled. Len frowned. "Why not?" he pouted. "I'm fairly confident with my skills-without the need of notes. And Kaito," I turned to see him suppressing laughter "you shouldn't have told him false information. You know me better than that." Finishing, my face snapped back to Len, who looked like a kicked pup. I giggled softly and tightened our arms' hold. "Sorry, Len-" Kaito gasped, openly laughing ,"but 50% of me _did_ think she was gonna go for it. Rin's quite unpredictable. Plus, she's the kind of person who prefers to be prepared for anything." He said, nudging me. I thanked him lazily and mimicked the arm-lock, this time with Kaito. "Unpredictable and prepared? Fascinating." Len mused, tapping my hand. Smirking, I replied: "Same goes to the both of you." Said people laughed.

Suddenly, Len gripped my arm tight and turned us at a 120 degree angle. _[A/N: Is that right OTL]_

"What-"I started, but immediately stopped once I saw what was before me.

It was a fairly large house, probably had 3 floors. Not too wide, but quite tall. And it was yellow. Pretty, pretty yellow. The windows were bright, and they seemed to be polished to a shine. The roof was a deep and bold red. Quite alluring. They had a gate, a large one, which was white. Not that big to keep me from taking a peek at the house, though. I whistled low in appreciation. Startled, Len looked at me. A smile gently tugged at my lips. "Never knew I had it in me either." I replied honestly, shrugging. He quirked a brow at me, he was apparently quick to recover. Kaito simply smiled fondly and reached out a finger, gently pushing the doorbell. A round chime sounded throughout the house, loud enough to be heard by visitors. Once I heard the tap of footsteps, I slowly put down the two arms linked to mine. As the gate squeaked open, a petite lady with light blonde hair regarded us with a smile. "You must be Len's friends. Please, come in!" she ushered.

**Lol, I do love these "cliff-hangers", if you could call them that. Only when I'm the one making them, though. If I'm the one who's reading it, I'd throw an inner fit. Talk about selfish |D /shot. So, I hoped you like this little sucker! And I pray it's longer than its siblings. Maybe a more suitable chapter name would be "Len's Gate". Idk I suck at those OTL. Help? 8D?**

**Next is Len's family, and the inside of his house. See you soon, dears 8DDDDDDDDDD **


	9. An important note Please read it

Hi. This is Pola. As you all know, I've been inactive. I am so sorry to everyone for that. I really am. I've been dikstracted with countless duties to fulfill and my mind's been barren of ideas. I'm switching to a new account called flossberry, just so you know. I'll be writing a completely new story-and stories-there. I am so sorry to everyone. Really. I hope you can forgive me. I love you all. Thank you so much for supporting me and my horrifying works. Thank you.


End file.
